


【TK】ABO注定(楔子)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 童養媳的概念傳統Alpha世家的繼承人Alpha+ 堂本剛 x 堂本剛的特定Omega 堂本光一私設如繁星般多，即便沒有見過面卻會有強烈羈絆感。記得到WP投票喔！
Kudos: 6





	【TK】ABO注定(楔子)

世界上往往有些科學無法解釋的狀況發生，在長久的ABO三種性別裡突然產生了變化。  
被世人認定最優秀人種的Alpha中出現了變異，Alpha+。

「堂本先生、夫人，檢驗報告出爐了，胎兒性別是Alpha+。」

大阪帝國醫院的岡田院長在專屬貴賓室裡接待堂本夫婦，將不久前才出來的胎兒檢驗報告結果告知。

「Alpha+...」

堂本夫人臉色刷白，現在科學進步，可以在懷孕時就判別胎兒性別。原本以為腹中的胎兒應該承襲家族的Alpha性別，沒想到是Alpha+。

「雖然目前科學還無法在懷孕時期就判別出Alpha+特定的Omega，但出生後可以讓Omega與Alpha+進行血液配對，找出特定的Omega機率是99%。」

「可是...怎麼找到願意進行配對的Omega家庭呢？」

堂本夫人不知所措地看向身邊一言不發的丈夫，又看向岡田院長。

「岡田，醫院的資金缺口，我們願意補上。」

堂本先生從口袋裡取出一張空白資票放在岡田院長面前，卻沒將手移開。

「那就由我們醫院出面，公開招募Omega寶寶進行血液配對。」

「嗯，有勞您了。」

在當時，這是一場被譏為『現代版尋找辛杜瑞拉』的計畫。

由大阪帝國醫院出面主導，奈良Alpha堂本世家為即將誕生的Alpha+繼承人尋找特定的Omega，全近畿地區三歲以下（不含三歲）的Omega都有資格參與，配對成功的Omega寶寶家庭可以得到高額照護，直接說是進入豪門也不為過。

在當時新性別Alpha+出現時便引起社會動盪，比原本的最優秀人種Alpha還要高等，能夠覆蓋Alpha對Omega的標記外，還能像控制Omega般控制Alpha。  
卻在不久後發生Alpha+失控殺死標記Omega的案件，且層出不窮。

後來在科學與醫學介入研究下發現，一般的Omega是無法滿足Alpha+的，必須要是特定的Omega才行，卻無法找出特定Omega的脈絡。  
且年幼時期的Alpha+如果身邊能有特定的Omega共同相處，情緒失控的機率會比沒有的低很多，各種數值也都會穩定許多。

因此很多懷有Alpha+的家庭都會提早安排可能是特定的Omega進行血液配對檢測，這方式也是目前最安全且準確率最高的。  
至於怎麼找到可能是特定的Omega，就有許多偏方產生。  
\--  
「喜代子，今天要不要一起到港邊走走？」

堂本光生望著才從午睡甦醒來的太太，一臉寵愛的詢問。

「嗯，我好多了，一起去走走吧。」

身懷六甲的喜代子在堂本光生的攙扶下起身，穿上保暖外套、圍巾、毛帽和手套才出門。

「再不久就要生了呢～」

出門前摸摸太太隆起的肚子，堂本光生期待口吻對上喜代子的笑顏。

「今年過年能在家過嗎？」

散步時喜代子想起每年過年都得特地到奈良的堂本本家度過，即便堂本光生與奈良的堂本家族根本沒有血緣關係，卻無奈幾百年前曾為遙遠旁系分支，以至於現在還得按照傳統到本家拜訪。

「胎兒性別是Omega的事情我掩蓋了，只是今年本家依舊不肯讓步，堅持我們一定得回去過年...」

說到這裡堂本光生滿臉歉意，握緊喜代子的手，將她擁入懷裡。

「怎麼了？」

「未來的繼承人是Alpha+。」

「這不是早就知道的事情了嗎。」

喜代子笑了笑，手放在堂本光生背後輕撫安慰。

「國外那邊已經安排得差不多了，等妳生產完我們就帶著孩子離開日本。」

「好，都聽你的。」

夫妻倆繼續在港邊散步，冬天的海風雖冷卻沒有即將來襲的結果更令人心寒，他們對於本家的態度就跟陌生人般，甚至有些排斥。

白手起家的堂本光生因為姓氏在創業過程吃了不少苦，商場上也遭受不少只聽姓氏就冷嘲熱諷的對待，在真正有危機時求助於本家時被拒於門外，甚至發現本家默默併吞自己的競爭對手，儼然下一步就會將他們也拆吃入腹般。  
為了此事曾經與本家長輩爭執過，卻得到本家要拓展事業版圖，這是正當的商業手段，還建議堂本光生將公司直接賣給本家，在公司裡安心當個幹部就好。

年輕氣盛的堂本光生當然無法接受，且無法苟同本家的做法，為此埋下心結。

這次本家未來繼承人性別為Alpha+被報導出來後，堂本光生內心升起一股不安，幸好喜代子一直都是在熟悉的醫院產檢，檢查結果可以被掩蓋，並開始著手遷移國外事宜。

「喜代子啊，預產期好像也快了吧。」

新年聚會上，堂本光生與喜代子和本家長輩打招呼後便打算離開，卻沒想到被長輩留了下來寒暄。

「對，一月中。」

今天不知道怎麼了，喜代子從進入本家後就感覺到異狀，她身為Beta對Alpha的信息素並沒有作用，卻莫名的躁動心慌。

「寶寶的性別是？」

「Beta。」

見太太神色不太對勁，堂本光生趕緊接話，沒想到下一秒喜代子身體癱軟，下身流出一片濕熱液體。

「羊水、羊水破了！」

不知道是誰突然喊了聲，慌亂中有人幫忙叫了救護車，堂本光生還來不及說要送到哪間醫院就被直接送入大阪帝國醫院，歷經漫長的生產後，在新年的第一天誕下一名健康的Omega男寶寶。  
\--  
自從本家也知道堂本光生家的孩子是Omega後，便擅自將其納入計畫對象裡，利用在大阪帝國醫院的董事身分，保存Omega男寶寶的臍帶血。

出院後的喜代子身體恢復良好，面對堂本光生的憂慮只能安撫要他放寬心，機率如此微渺，不會這麼巧的...

然而在100天後，本家的繼承人Alpha+誕生了，血液結果配對出爐，與堂本光生家的Omega寶寶百分之百契合。

「喜代子，我們今晚就逃！」

當晚夫妻倆帶著早已準備好的簡單行李與他們的兒子堂本光一，趁著本家還來不及堵人前逃出日本。  
\--  
「剛少爺，您怎麼了？」

三年後，本家的繼承人叫堂本剛，正站在書房窗邊眺望庭院裡爺爺種植的櫻花樹，眼角泛著淚光。

「吱呦，怎麼啦？」

見兒子沒理會女僕的詢問，堂本夫人在堂本剛身邊蹲下，輕輕拉著小小的手，和藹耐心詢問。

「花瓣好可憐...」

淚珠從眼角順著圓滾滾的臉頰滑落，堂本剛小手指指著昨夜下雨拍落的滿地櫻花瓣，轉頭淚眼汪汪看著母親。

「那吱呦想怎麼辦呢？」

「埋起來...」

堂本夫人聽聞對僕人眼神示意，要他們去把花園裡的櫻花花瓣掃乾淨。然後牽著堂本剛的小手離開書房，來到廚房拿出布丁轉移他的注意力。

面對堂本剛的異常情緒，堂本家族已經見怪不怪。

出生時應該在身邊的特定Omega堂本光一跑了，當他們派車到堂本光生家時才發現已經人去樓空。  
沒有特定Omega在身邊的陪伴，堂本剛從嬰兒時期就不愛哭鬧，是個特別文靜的小嬰兒。到了兩歲才開始願意說話，一開口就不是簡易單字而已，可以簡單表達情緒或需求。

「再這樣下去該怎麼辦？」

照顧堂本剛的奶媽接手照顧堂本剛，堂本夫人趁機離開餐廳找到堂本先生質問，她實在無法再忍受兒子的個性太過敏感以及共感力。她只想要一個正常的小孩，會開心會笑會跟自己撒嬌的小孩，而不是一個過度成熟會看人臉色的小孩。

「已經快抓到了，他們再逃也沒有多久。」

堂本先生翻閱手上的報紙，頭連抬也沒抬一下。

「去年你也是這麼說！」

「就這幾天，人就會抓到了。」

「最好如此，我要回娘家幾天。」

堂本夫人用手帕拭去落下的淚水，她實在身心俱疲，不知道該怎麼待在事不關己的丈夫身邊。  
堂本先生沒有說話，繼續閱讀報紙。對於他來說，Omega的任務就是生下健康良好的下一代，既然繼承人是Alpha+，那就足夠了。至於堂本夫人喜歡去哪，只要不要帶給家族麻煩或出什麼問題，就隨她去吧。

堂本夫人收拾簡單行李要離開前還把身上穿的衣服脫下交給奶媽，原因是堂本剛十分排斥其他人的氣味，即便是親生父親的味道也不喜歡。奶媽雖然是Beta照理來說沒有什麼味道，但待在一起太久堂本剛還是會皺眉遠離，唯一能接受的氣味是堂本夫人的，所以嬰兒時期幾乎是無時無刻黏在堂本夫人身上。

一切都安排妥當後堂本夫人便離開本家大宅，沒想到回娘家才兩天，就收到堂本光一一家被帶回日本的消息，要她趕緊回奈良。  
\--  
這天堂本剛一如往常從過大的床鋪中甦醒，揉了揉惺忪雙眼，然後接受奶媽幫他替換衣服，下床盥洗後到餐廳準備用早餐。

「剛，快過來見哥哥。」

奶媽牽著堂本剛的手先到客廳要跟堂本先生與堂本夫人請安，沒想到客廳還有其他本家的長輩，以及傳聞中的分支堂本光生一家人。

堂本先生笑著要堂本剛快點過來，堂本剛先是頓了下，隨即分辨出空氣中的分子有著不一樣的氣味，即使很淡很淡，可是是以前從來沒有聞過的香甜奶香。

「來，這位是光一哥哥。」

堂本光一站在父母身邊一動也不動，面對眼前像糰子般出現的小孩，說不上喜歡或討厭，但應該是喜歡更多一點。

「光一哥哥，我叫堂本剛。」

沒想到喜歡沒幾秒，那顆糰子突然小跑步過來，不由分說抱住自己，還抱得很緊。  
本家的人露出欣喜神色，而堂本光生一家則是驚愕，三歲的堂本光一不知道該怎麼辦，看向也相同不知所措的父母，又低頭看始終緊緊抱住自己的堂本剛。

堂本剛抱了一陣子後才抬頭，堂本光一看見小糰子白嫩的臉上掛著淚痕，然後破啼為笑的說：

「好想你。」

END


End file.
